My Way
by Cynthia Darling
Summary: This is my way of responding to The Irish Lass' challenge.


**AN: Hello! I know that I do not write as well as Curlscat or The Irish Lass, so I apologize for errors and such. I also want to thank IceQueenandFireQueen, I couldn't do it without them.**  
**Chapter 1-Pranking**

* * *

Sabrina seriously wanted Puck to just _stop._ Waking up with a new hairstyle, or a spider dangling in front of her face, or whatever else Puck dreamed of, was getting old and extremely irritating.

Take this morning for example. Sabrina's hair was dyed the colors of the rainbow with a sigh taped on her forehead declaring,"Taste the rainbow, dogface!"  
Sabrina ripped it off and hurried to go look in a mirror.

"Puuuuuuuuuuuck!" the (former) blonde screamed and ran downstairs to deal with Puck accordingly. She halted at the dining table where the family was having breakfast.

Puck smirked at Sabrina's rainbow hair and beetroot red face..

"I take it the haircolor is not to your liking."

"If this doesn't come out, you will feel pain worse than when your wings got ripped out," Sabrina threatened.

The fairy yawned and stretched his arms out. "Same old, same old."

Sabrina glowered at Puck. "I will kill you someday." and she stomped upstairs to try and get her haircolor back to normal.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Daphne warned. "Sabrina sounded angrier than usual."

"You worry too much, Marshmallow," Puck said nonchalantly. "The Trickster King can take care of himself."

At that moment, Sabrina just discovered the dye wouldn't come out.

* * *

"This is awful," Sabrina moaned. "Tomorrow is the last day of school and I get stuck with rainbow hair, thanks to a certain dead fairy."

Sabrina was currently sitting on her bed with Daphne sitting next to her.

"It's not _that_ bad," Daphne soothed. "It looks...punk rock!"

"Just because you're trying to make me feel better doesn't mean you have to lie to me," Sabrina said irritably. "I just want to get Puck back."

"You could always prank him," suggested Daphne, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Give him a taste of his own medicine."

Sabrina paused. Prank Puck? Hmmmmm, couldn't be harder than defeating the Scarlet Hand.

"That's a pretty good idea," Sabrina praised. "Will you help me?"

"I don't know," said Dapne uncertainly. "It might backfire. Though it might be helpful if someone magically got you supplies and helped you come up with a plan."

Sabrina smiled. "Yes, that would be helpful. Who knew you could be so sneaky, Daph?"

Daphne shrugged. "I learned from the best."

* * *

Later that day, Sabrina was sorting through the pranking supplies that Daphne had got for her.

"Green dye?" she said, picking up a bottle. "Expanding mud?"

Daphne came in the room with more pranking supplies. "Expanding mud. Put it on any surface and it will expand to the size you want."

"Hmm, sounds promising," Sabrina said as she looked through the box. "Now we just need a plan."

"Got any ideas?"

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Sabrina whispered to Daphne through the walkie-talkie.

"Positive." the walkie-talkie crackled to life. "It's foolproof. Puck walks through the door, green dye falls on him and then he slips in mud."

"Not much of a prank compared to Puck's," said Sabrina a bit reluctantly.

"Well you don't think like Puck," Daphne reminded her.

Sabrina blew hair out of her face. Heaven Forbid she should ever think like Puck.

"True, but-Target at 12 o'clock? Target at 12 o'clock!" Sabrina whisper shouted into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, commense operation: Revenge on Puck."

Sabrina was no longer listening, she was watching Puck walk up to his room. Puck hesitated at first, then slowly opened the door. Sabrina was straining to hear the sound of a bucket falling and cries of outrage. But there was no sound. Not a peep. What had gone wrong?

"Daphne," Sabrina whispered. "I don't hear anything, what happened?"

"I don't know. You better go check and see," Daphne replied.

Sabrina wasn't sure she heard Daphne correctly. Her! Go in enemy territory? Daphne must have gotten a brain tumor, or something like that.

"Are you crazy? I can't go in Puck's room!" Sabrina said in her 'I don't care who you are, I'm not doing it' tone.

"You can, and you will," Daphne ordered sternly. "Besides, Puck wouldn't do anything too[italic] bad. He's in love with you."

"Stop reading those romance novels, you're thirteen and they're giving you ideas." Sabrina commanded, red faced.

Daphne sighed, so in denial. "Will you stop stalling and just see what happened?"

"Fine," Sabrina grumbled. "I'd better come back in one piece."

"Just do it."

Sabrina slowly rose up and walked over to Puck's door. Time to see what horrors are behind the door, Sabrina thought.

As soon as Sabrina walked through the door, a bucket (filled with green dye, of course) fell on Sabrina. The skin soaked up the dye, turning it bright green. Great, now she had rainbow hair and green skin.

"Puck!" Sabrina shrieked angrily.

"You called for me?" Puck floated down from his spot in the air, where he was watching the events unfold.

"Puck! How-wha-how?!" Sabrina spluttered, green faced instead of red.

"Is the stupid little monkey trying to figure out how her plan backfired?" Puck said nastily. "I will so graciously explain. I could obviously see the bucket, I arranged it so that it would fall on you. I knew you would come in to see what had happened when you didn't hear anything"

Sabrina just glared at Puck through narrowed eyes.

"And putting a huge pile of mud near the door was also very obvious." Puck added, stepping closer.

Puck's mistake was standing near an angry Sabrina Grimm and a pile of mud.

Sabrina stomped on Puck's foot and shoved him into the mud. She relished the surprised look on Puck's face. With her work done, Sabrina stalked out of Puck's room and into her's.

On the way, Sabrina ran into Daphne.

"Wha-"

"Don't ask," Sabrina growled and yanked the door to her room open.

Never again.

* * *

**Good? Yes, no, maybe so?**


End file.
